The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mukmina’.
The new Aglaonema plant is the product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India. The objective of the breeding program is to create new full, dense and compact Aglaonema plants with good plant vigor, interesting and unique leaf shapes and variegation patterns, resistance to pathogens and pests and tolerance to low temperatures.
The new Aglaonema plant is the product of a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor on Mar. 6, 2004 of Aglaonema hybrida ‘Gold Dust’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,497, as the female, or seed, parent with a selection of Aglaonema costatum N.E. Br. var. costatum f. costatum commonly referred to as Spotted Evergreen, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in September, 2005 as a single plant from within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tiruporur, Chennai, India.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aglaonema plant by cuttings and divisions in a controlled environment in Tiruporur, Chennai, India since September, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.